


The Arrangement

by blooming_atlas



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cabin Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jacob's like "meh" and Rook is suffering, Jacob's not good with feelings, Love/Hate, Rook and Jacob screw around to let out all the pent up anger and frustration, Rook hates him and loves him, Rough Sex, Self-Hatred, they end up falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_atlas/pseuds/blooming_atlas
Summary: The Deputy and Jacob Seed have an unspoken arrangement that involves lots fucking in her cabin to blow off steam. What started off as a loveless affair becomes something more for these two enemies.





	The Arrangement

The hours that followed after Monica had once again tentatively accepted Jacob’s offer to stop by her cabin and show her a “good time” were a blur of lust and sex and fatigue, but a few moments were crystal clear. After her fourth climax she tried to squirm away from him, exhausted and overstimulated and unable to bear any more of whatever the hell he was doing to her. 

“Leave me alone,” she groaned tiredly, slapping at the big man’s hands as he drew her back to him, and he laughed.

Jacob **fucking** Seed actually laughed.

Monica stared up at the curve of his mouth, the flash of white teeth, by now expecting the way her stomach muscles clenched and the bottom fell away and she went rushing back down into the dark, forbidden pit of longing that he’d uncovered ever since he “released” her from his compound. 

For so long no other man had ever paid so much attention to her needs over his own, had made her body sing, as he did, with slow touches and hot kisses that made her toes curl and her dark skin shine with sweat. Orgasms, for her, had been what she faked with a man and provided herself when she was alone, and that had been partly her own choice because she couldn’t concentrate on providing the maximum pleasure for the sucker pawing at her if she was distracted by her own reactions.

Jacob had done to her what she usually did, taken over her role as the giver, focused on her needs and provided so much pleasure she felt absolutely drunk with satiation. He’d held back, stopping several times when he was on the verge of cumming, and the strain was finally showing. His red hair was damp with sweat, his face set in its trademark hard, focused expression; his piercing blue eyes glittered with an intent so hot her skin should have chilled as he looked at her.

Until he laughed, and for a snapshot in time Monica saw the usual hardened soldier relaxed and momentarily–very momentarily–unguarded…a shadow of the man he used to be.

He never kissed her on the mouth. He’d kissed practically every other place on her body, but not her mouth, and suddenly she wanted that more than she wanted anything else he’d done to her. Impulsively she reached out and touched his scarred face, her fingers tracing lightly along the hard line of his jaw, feeling the faint roughness of his beard and the heat of his skin. His red brows lifted slightly in question, as if her touch puzzled him. Their little arrangement was built on sex, hate, and anger…not this. 

And she wanted to kiss him.

Monica surrendered to the want, lifting herself and pressing her mouth to his.

For another of those frozen moment she felt him go as motionless as stone, as if he had to force himself not to pull away, and inside her chest something squeezed as she waited for him to reject her kiss and leave her cabin without a word.

But he didn’t, and tentatively she tilted her head to deepen the contact. His lips were chapped and warm; the heated scent of him filled her, called to her, yanked her from satiation to need. Jacob hadn’t opened his mouth for her and she craved that, but she was almost afraid to ask for more. She dared the smallest touch of her tongue to those hard lips.

Abruptly he was kissing her in return, wresting control from her and pressing her back onto the mattress, his heavy body covering her. He kissed her as if some primal beast in him had slipped from its cage and he wanted to devour her, his mouth hungry and cruelly demanding, his tongue wrestling with hers and forcing her into submission. Monica clung to him, arms and legs twined around him, and gave herself to the fire she’d help start.

An hour later, lying exhausted and half-asleep, she realized that they were nearing the end of their little affair and that at some point she was going to kill him…or he was going to kill her. That realization hurt her, somewhere deep inside where she let no one, not even her companions, touch. The way Jacob had kissed her emboldened her, let her reach out to rest her hand on his chest as he lay sprawled beside her. His heartbeat thudded fast and strong under her fingers and she flattened her hand over it as if she could hold that lump of flesh in the palm of her hand. “Do you think…do you think there’s any chance  to resolve this peacefully?” she asked, her voice soft and drowsy. “Get Joseph to stop?”

After a moment of silence, as if he weighed her reasons for asking, he said coldly, dismissively, “No. It’s too late to turn back now, baby girl. You and I both know how this will end.”

In silence she removed her hand from his chest and curled on her side. She wanted to straddle him and tease him, nag him, ask him if dragging out the war was necessary, but one of the rules she’d developed since she let him into her bed was not to push him, to always give him his space, and the action, or lack of it, was so deeply ingrained she couldn’t persist. Still, his lack of trust chilled her a little. She might feel as if some strange bond had been forged between them, but he evidently didn’t feel the same way. How could he? What had she expected? Jacob was a monster, pure and simple, and he stayed at the top of the food chain by being the perfect soldier. _Joseph’s perfect soldier._

Some time later he lifted his head to look at the clock, and Monica did the same. Almost seven hours had passed.

“Again,” he said, his tone gone rough and deep as he moved over her, pushing her knees apart and settling on top of her, inside her. His muscles tightened, and a stifled groan rumbled in his throat, his chest. He shuddered as if being able to release his self-control was a pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.

Monica caught her breath at the power of his invasion. She was swollen and more than a little sore from everything he’d done to her, yet she didn’t want this to end. “You could sleep over,” she heard herself say, and cringed inside at the small note of pleading in her voice. What would Eli think if he found out she was spreading her legs for Jacob Seed? What would Pratt or Sharky or any of her friends say if the proud Deputy was pleading for the enemy to stay in her bed?

A stormy expression tinged with regret hardened his gaze. “I can’t do that,” he replied as he began thrusting long and deep. It was as if a dam had been breached, and the power that had been restrained suddenly rushed forward. All she could do was cling to him and try to weather the storm, offer him the same generous use of her body that he had given her–and be surprised, yet again, by a response she hadn’t thought herself capable of. Jacob stiffened and began cumming, groans tearing from his throat as he surged against her in a powerful rhythm. Monica locked her legs around his and arched upward, her own raw sounds of pleasure piercing the air as her climax chased his.

When their bodies stilled, he slid out of her and immediately rolled out of bed. “Is it all right if I use your shower?” he asked, walking towards the bathroom stark naked.

Monica searched for her voice and whispered, “Go ahead,” a useless permission because he’d already closed the door behind him.

She lay amid the tangled sheets, knowing she needed to get up but unable to put thought into action. Her body was heavy and limp, her eyelid dragging downwards with fatigue. Disjointed thoughts formed and disappeared. Everything had changed, and yet she wasn’t sure exactly how. Certainly their little arrangement that's been going on for months was over, or almost over, and she needed to think about that, about what she should do. She no longer wished to kill him, and the thought was so new, so foreign to her, that she could scarcely take it in. There was still lingering traces of hatred and anger at what he did to her and others, but the thought of killing Jacob left a bad taste in her mouth. She would never forgive the son of a bitch for what he did to Staci, to her mind, to the countless souls lost to the red haze of Only You... and yet, Jacob didn't deserve a bullet. He deserved to live out the rest of his days in a cell with a therapist. Death was too good for him. 

_‘Dear God what the hell am I thinking?’_

He came out of the bathroom within ten minutes, his hair wet, his skin smelling of the soap she’d borrowed from Sharky. Silently he began dressing, his expression calm and remote, as if he were lost in thought. She watched him, drinking in every inch of him, waiting for him to look at her. What they had shared for the past several months had been so intense she almost couldn’t remember when she had felt like this, feelings of longing and desperation clouding her judgment like the Bliss. 

She waited, and still he was silent. She waited, certain that when he finished dressing he’d look at her and say…what? She didn’t know what she wanted him to say, only the pain was swelling in her chest again, a pain that threatened to suffocate her if she didn’t confront this…whatever this was.

She couldn’t keep this up any longer. She wanted more, she wanted the fighting in Hope County to stop, she wanted her life back, she wanted…God, she wanted this wreck of a man, so intensely she couldn’t let herself fully realize the breadth and depth of it. Even if he spent the rest of his life in a jail cell she would visit him every damn day just to see his face. 

Jacob turned towards the door without saying anything and in a panic she bolted upright, clutching the sheet to her breasts. He couldn’t leave the same way he’d been doing for months, as if she meant nothing, as if she was nothing.

_But neither could she let this twisted relationship drag on._

“W-we can’t do this anymore!” she blurted, choking back the humiliating burn of tears. “I don’t want to do this anymore!” _I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to kill you. I **hate** you. I **love** you. Please, please, please..._

He paused with his hand on the doorknob, finally looking at her, his brows drawing together in a faint frown. “Why?” he asked in a sort of remote puzzlement, as if he couldn’t understand why she’d said something so outlandish. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Then he walked out and Monica sat motionless on the bed. He moved so silently she didn’t hear the cabin door open or shut, but she felt his absence, knew the exact moment he left.

Silence closed around her, profound and damning. There were things she needed to do, she realized, but actually doing them seemed beyond her. All she could do was sit there, barely breathing, considering the shambles her life had suddenly become. 

She was fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always liked the idea of Jacob and my Deputy meeting up for some good ol’ angry sex only to slowly start developing feelings for each other. Deputy realizes that she’s in too deep and wants out, but Jacob isn’t stopping their little tête-à-tête anytime soon because he's catching feelings for her as well. 
> 
> I don't quite have an ending in mind for their little problem but Monica would eventually get the Resistance and The Project to reach a tentative peace because everyone's getting sick of fighting. Prisoners and kidnapping victims are released, factions in the Resistance reluctantly share their territory with the Heralds and when the nukes drop everyone manages to make it to the many bunkers scattered across Hope County. 
> 
> Monica definitely avoids Jacob for the longest time because she still feels guilty for messing around with the asshole who brainwashed her friend and killed countless people. Adelaide eventually figures out her "relationship" with the older Seed and encourages her to enjoy herself. Staci already knew and gives his "blessing" because at least with Jacob Monica will be stronger. Monica and Jacob reunite but their relationship is still secret because both are very private people. The only ones who know are Staci and Adelaide...maybe in time the two lovebirds will tell everyone but that's highly unlikely. 
> 
> Eli will probably find out, but he sees this as an opportunity for Rook to keep Jacob in line so he's not THAT mad...just disapproves Rook's choice in bedmates. "Jesus, Rook, you really like to get burned."
> 
> I know the ending doesn't sound realistic enough and too "happy," but Rook's suffered enough and even pieces of shits like Jacob need peace. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
